falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter VIII: Equipment
Chems Medical Chems 'Antidote' 15 denarius, 35 Caps, 40 NCR dollars. essentially a medical compound made up from various wasteland Flora. witha mix and match of ingedients, it could be triggered to different poisons. 'Fixer' 10 Denarius, 20 caps, 30 NCR Dollars A small-dose mixture of various addictive chemicals, Fixer actually suppresses the body's need for a chemical to which it is addicted. One dose of Fixer will stave off withdrawal symptoms for 3 hours. 'Doctor's Bag' 30 Denarius, 60 Caps, 70 NCR Dollars A brown Leather bag filled with Scalpels and other doctorly appliances used for healing crippled limbs. A Doctor's Bag gives you a 15% bonus, when healing crippled limb and sight. 'First Aid Kit' 100 Denarius, 200 Caps, 250 NCR Dollars. Whenever you are wounded you can count on a first aid kit to, well provide first aid, quite literally. A first aid kit contains mostly bandages, and a bunch of other dime a dozen Items. You can use these to make a first aid check succeed automatically, the first aid kit is used up in the process. A successful fist aid check heals 1d10 Damage, in 1d10 minutes. (House Rule suggestion make the first aid kit last for five uses.) 'Med-X' 10 denarius, 20 Caps, 30 NCR Dollars. Med-X was a military engineered vaccine similar to Morphine in the fact that it dulled pain and reduced damage after injection. Med-X can give a person +10% AC. 'Rad Away' 250 Denarius, 500 Caps, 550 NCR Dollars. Rad Away is a substance filtered into the body of an irradiated patient. it has the ability of almost instantaneously downing a persons radiation by some 150 points, making striding through a bomb-crater look like a cake-walk. however, because it has been two-hundred years since these helpful-orange bags were being made, they are a rare-find in the wastes, and highly valued by traders. It is rumored that the Enclave has been able to consistently manufacture this substance. Rad Away intravenously distributes microscopic particles to the bloodstream that absorb radiation and are then filtered out with the rest of the body's blood waste. The substance puts quite a strain on the liver, which is why regular use is not recommended. 'Rad-X' 20 Denarius, 40 caps, 50 NCR Dollars. Designed by nuclear scientists as a way to make the body immune to radiation. Although it is only partially effective at granting immunity, it has seen wide-use after the bombs fell. While it may not protect fully, its better than choking on your own radioactive vomit. Rad-X is able to add a 50% bonus to your radiation resistance and lasts for 6 hours from the time you ingest the dose. Note :: The 50% bonus is added directly to your Radiation Res. So if the base stat is 15%, one dose will bring you to 65%, two will take you to 115% (Completely Immune). The effects will only last for 6 hours for each dose, the duration would not increase to 12 hours for taking the two doses at once. 'Stimpacks' 10 Denarius, 20 Caps, 25 NCR Dollars. Stimpaks work by releasing a small dosage of a wonderful chemical cocktail that goes directly to damaged portions of the body and work at doubling the bodies natural healing powers. They can mend blast wounds, reset broken bones, and even patch up holes in the body. Heals 1d10+10 damage. 'Super Stimpacks' 55 denarius, 150 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars. Essentially a Stimpack set from mend to HEAL! It rushes so fast through all of a person's body, their immune system has a hard time catching up afterwards. Should only be used in emergencies. Heals 5d10 + 50 hit points. Directly after combat or the event that caused damage, Stimpak Sickness hits. -1 ST, -1 EN for 1 hour. Drugs ((Denarius will not be factored, as Legionaries are not allowed to buy chems. And it is doubtful Drug runners would be willing to sell to those with Runner-Crucifying money.)) 'Afterburner Gum' Value: 50 Caps. 55 NCR Dollars. After Burner Gum was designed to encourage, a moderate but habitual use of the drug, so don't expect to be rocked off your socks, but the craving to keep coming. The below statistics are for chewing an entire pack of the stuff, otherwise you will feel no real effect. You will just jitter a bit as if you've had too much coffee. After your character consumes the pack (10 rich and nice "Sugar, and Spice" flavoured strips) you still have to check for addiction. Probably made to act as a mild steroid for increasing eye fixation and muscle action. Chewing After Burner gives the user a +1 bonus to Strength and Perception, and raises the user’s Action Points by 2, for 1d10 minutes. After that time, the user loses 1 point of Strength and 2 points of Perception for 1 hour. After Burner is 30% addictive. 'Buffout' Value: 60 Caps. 70 NCR Dollars. A favorite of melee players, Buffout is designed specifically to increase a person's deadliness in hand-to-hand combat. Consequently, any combat style whose effectiveness is influenced by the Strength SPECIAL stat reaps a significant benefit from the use of Buffout. Caution: May cause unwanted shrinkage of "valuables". +3 ST, +2 En, -1 INT 'Jet' Value: 20 Caps. 40 NCR Dollars. Jet is a powerful methamphetamine that stimulates the central nervous system. The initial euphoric rush rarely lasts more than a few minutes, but during that time, the user is filled with a rush of energy & strength. It is extracted from Brahmin dung fumes and administered via an inhaler. Increases Action Points by 2, and STR and Perception by 1 after immediate use. After 5 minutes have elapsed, you lose 4 Action Points and 4 from Strength and Perception. After 1 day, you gain +2 Action Points and 3 to STR and PE. Carries a 50% of addiction, which is permanent without the Jet Antidote. Once addicted, you lose 1 Strength and Perception after 2 days of non-use, with subsequent stat penalties every 2 days for 6 days until 8 days have elapsed, the cure is applied, or the player uses more Jet to end withdrawal. 'Jet Antidote' 100 Caps. 150 NCR Dollars. Sought like the holy grail by most Jet fiends, the engineered drug has an engineered antidote. It removes the Jet addiction (the physical one at least) usually only found with the people who make the stuff, or the mobsters who distribute it. 'Mentats' Value: 50 Caps. 60 NCR Dollar It was once an experimental drug for the army, but it turned out making your average solider smarter didn't make him want to charge that fortified machine gun position. After awhile the solider didn't seem to want to do much more than take Mentats. Since the military had no interest in buying such a drug, the military industrial complex did the only responsible thing. They sold it on the private market.It quickly became the go to drug on the (half) legal market because there were advantages to taking it (being smart mean math no hurt brain). When Mentats are swallowed, the user’s Perception increases by 2, Intelligence increases by 2, and Charisma increases by 1 (It actually makes you witty!). The effects last 1 hour, after which time the user’s Perception and Intelligence are decreased by 4 and Charisma is decreased by 3 for 1d10 hours. Mentats have a 60% chance of addiction. 'Psycho' Value: 50 Caps. 100 NCR Dollars. Phycho is essentially PCP on acid. It gives you +25% Ac,, and gives +25% damage with all melle and thrown weapons (Including hands.) Psycho is 50% addictive. (Addiction END -3) 'Ultra-Jet' 50 Caps. 75 NCR Dollars. Ultra Jet was made by some enterprising ghouls, out of a totally safe, non-addictive component in a breakfast cereal and Jet classic, because regular Jet "doesn't affect ghouls because of their slow metabolism.Whatever the case Ultra Jet is claimed to be "twice as potent" as regular Jet and if you really want to die early in life, you just have to burn hard. Ultra Jet, just like it's little brother, comes in a handy inhaler. Dosed up the user gains +3 Action Points (up to 13), +2 Strength, and +2 Perception for 1d10 hours. When crashing hard, the character loses two Action Points, 5 Strength, and 5 Perception. They can even fall unconscious if their strength or perception is reduced below zero. 'Ultra Stimpak' 350 Caps. 500 NCR Dollars. The ultra stimpack is an advanced version of the super stimpack and a highly powerful healing chem. Ultra stimpaks will cause damage after a period of time due to the very powerful nature of the chemicals used. The construction of the ultra stimpak is made up of two regular stimpaks, with one stimpak connected to a wrist belt for immediate injection, and one connected to an intravenous bag for regulating a prolonged dose of chems over a period of time. The Ultra Stimpack heals 7d10 +80 health, yet the user suffers -2 strength, -2 Endurance, and -1 Intelligence for 3 hours due to Ultra Stimpack sickness 'VooDoo' 100 Caps. 150 NCR Dollars. Voodoo is a tribal concoction, made from the left-over byproducts of various critters. It imbues the user with greater agility and a sense of invincibility. Considering its a tribal secret recipe and tribes aren't keen to giving their secrets to outsiders, Voodoo is considerably rare and few merchants would even carry them. Voodoo gives the user +2 Agility, +3 Luck, +20% damage Resistance, and +25% critical chance. The drug only lasts for 3d10 minutes, and afterwards the user is afflicted with -2 Agility, -3 Luck, -20% Damage Resistance, and -25% critical chance. Voodoo has a 20% addiction rate 'Apparel' 'Clothing/Light Armor' 'Chinese Jumpsuit' 5 Denarius. 10 Caps. 15 NCR Dollars. They are a military uniform worn by Chinese armed and special forces during the infiltration of the Columbia Commonwealth, as well as other conflicts with the United States.The jumpsuit is based on the look of 1950's Korean War Chinese and North Korean Uniforms. Weighs 3 lbs. +5% Sm. Guns 'Vault Jumpsuit' 15 denarius. 15 Caps. 20 NCR Dollars. A form-fitting blue jumpsuit emblazoned with the wearer's Vault number across the back in yellow. These were standard issue to all inhabitants of the Vaults. May or may not come with black polymer boots and gloves. Weighs 3 lbs. Speech +2%, Melee Dam. +2% 'Vault Lab Coat' Lab Coats over vault jump suits. Many experiments happen in the depths of those over-sized fallout shelters, and these lab coats prove it! Weighs 4 lbs. Science +10% 'Mercenary fashions.' 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 10 NCR Dollars. Made up from old pre-war clothing mixed with refuse and newer bits of clothing. generally cheaper than actual armor, but a step up from wastelander clothing, this stuff has any amount of styles, but the bonuses are all the same.Weighs 8 lbs. +5% Small Guns, +5% Melee Weapons. 'Wastelander Clothing.' 1 Denarius. 5 Caps. 5 NCR Dollars. basic clothing made from brahmin leather and weaved bits of string, along with old boots and other such pre-war marvels. while technically the cheapest in the wastes, it allows for added agility and endurance, making them valuable for any Waster who just wants a casual friday. Weighs 3 lbs. AGL +1, END +1 'Pre-War Clothing/Apparel' 2 Denarius, 10 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars Outfits that date back to before the Great War. Generally sweater vests, button-down dress shirts, summer dresses, wing-tip shoes, and slacks fall under this category. May possibly have been soiled in the some 200 years since the war. Weighs 3 lbs. Speech +5% 'Bounty Hunter Duster' 5 Denarius, 50 Caps, 100 NCR Dollars A leather trench coat that drapes down to the knees. Although this outfit doesnt provide much protection against the harsh environment, regulators and wasteland "police" can be found wearing it, often making wastelanders quick to trust you. Weighs 5 lbs. CHA +1, Sm. Guns +5% 'Radiation Suit' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars A bright yellow hazmat suit that shaves off a portion of your daily Rad. intake. These suits were developed around 2012 due to the increased amounts of nuclear fusion after gas and oil were near depletion. Weighs 6 lbs. Norm. Resist: 10% Rad. Resist:25% 'Advanced Radiation Suit' 15 Denarius, 150 Caps, 300 NCR Dollars This advanced version of the radiation suit is... well, advanced, providing a higher resistance towards radiation. Weighs 6 lbs. Norm. resist: 10%, Rad. Resist: 40% 'Scientist Outfit' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 10 NCR Dollars A lab coat, slacks, dress shoes, and button down primarily used in experiments and evil plots to destroy mankind. Weighs 4 lbs. Science +5%, Medicine +5% 'Medium Armor' 'Raider/Fiends Armor' 10 Denarius, 15 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars Typically consisting of old tires, cheap flame retardent materials, and scavenged bits of wasteland refuse, this armor provides some protection without hampering mobility. Fiends, Tribals, and Raiders can all be found wearing this type of armor. Weighs 10 lbs. AC Bonus:8, Norm. Resistance:20%, Laser Restance:5%, Fire Resistance:0%, Plasma Resistance:0%:, Exp. Resistance:10%, Special Bonuses:Melee Dam.+2 'Chinese Hei Guei Stealth Armor' 600 Denarius, 850 Caps, 1000 NCR Dollars This high-tech full body suit of armor was originally developed during the sino-american wars to counter-act the americans stealth boys. Sporting a space age polymer for main ballistics impact, and flexible interwoven kevlar under-armor, this suit also features a built-in cloaking device that warps light around the user so that others actually see the environment behind them, essentially making them invisible. Weighs 20 lbs.' AC Bonus':20, Norm. Resistance:20%, Laser Restance:25%, Fire Resistance:30%, Plasma Resistance:20%, Exp. Resistance:15%, Special Bonuses: Sneak +20%, Stealth Field +33.% (when sneaking) 'Assassin Suit' Denarius 250, Caps 350, NCR Dollars 450 A neutral colored suit that has all the pockets and support systems a good assassin needs. Various designers have put time and effort into crafting the perfect death-dealer's outfit with compartments for knives, dual-toed boots, and a hydration system. Weighs 15 lbs. AC Bonus:15:, Norm. Resistance:15%, Laser Restance:10%, Fire Resistance:30%, Plasma Resistance:15%, Exp. Resistance:30%, Special Bonuses: Sneak +20% 'Great Khan Leather Armor' Legion Denarius 15, Caps 40, NCR Dollars 40 The Great Kahns are an intimidating fighting force across the wasteland, and their armor shows it. Consisting generally of a leather vest (emblazoned with their tribes symbol) blue jeans, boots, and simple yet effective leather reinforcements. This armor will disguise you as a member of the great kahns. Weighs 8 lbs. AC Bonus:8, Norm. Resistance:'''15%, '''Laser Restance:5%, Fire Resistance:10%, Plasma Resistance:0%, Exp. Resistance:10%, Special Bonuses: Great Kahn Disguise 'NCR Trooper Armor' Denarius N/A, Caps 150, NCR Dollars 100 Standard issue fatigues for soldiers in the New California Republic. This mass-produced armor is colored drab khaki, features added protection around the vital areas and shoulders, and bears the NCR's symbolic two headed bear logo on the chest. While heavy, this armor fits nicely and doesn't hamper movement. Weighs 23 lbs. AC Bonus:12, Norm. Resistance:20%, Laser Restance:5%, Fire Resistance:5%, Plasma Resistance:5%, Exp. Resistance:10%, Special Bonuses: NCR Disguise 'NCR Salvaged Power Armor' Denarius N/A, Caps 500, NCR Dollars 600 This version of power armor was salvaged from the NCR's many wars with BOS, Enclave, and crazy raiders that somehow managed to find power armor. Although this armor is no longer powered, and therefore quite cumbersome, it has been lightened by removing the shoulder plates, and supported with a hydraulic system. Weighs 35 lbs. AC Bonus:20 , Norm. Resistance:25%,' Laser Restance':30%, Fire Resistance:10%, Plasma Resistance:10%, Exp. Resistance:20%, Special Bonuses: No Power Armor Training Required, NCR Disguise, AGL -2 'Recon Armor' Denarius 100, Caps 200, NCR Dollars 300 Before you don your new suit of pwer armor, a full body integration suit is put on. This suit helps the power armor conform to the body, making movement easier. Often a light, neutral-colored material with metal adjustment knobs attached, this suit offers limited protection and stealth. Weighs 20 lbs. AC Bonus:10, Norm. Resistance:15%, Laser Restance:15%, Fire Resistance:5%, Plasma Resistance:10%, Exp. Resistance:10%, Special Bonuses: Sneak +10% 'Legion Armor' Denarius 10, Caps 100, NCR Dollars N/A Legion armor usually consists of light sports pads, and a leather kilt with some form of arm protection. Generally Legion armor sports a red, black, or white "X" and similar colors. Offering protection and being lightweight, this armor is highly effective, however being labeled as a legionari might not please those around you. Weighs 12 lbs. AC Bonus:8, Norm. Resistance:15%, Laser Restance:10%, Fire Resistance:5%, Plasma Resistance:0%, Exp. Resistance:15%, Special Bonuses: Ceasar's Legion Disguise 'Legion Centurion Armor' Denarius:200, 550 Caps, NCR Dollars N/A Centurions are Caesar's elite gaurds, captains and liutenants. Having defeated countless enemies across their position in the legion, they were given the option to collect armor from warriors they've slain, and fashion it into a sort of makeshift, peacemeal armor. Beholding a Legion Centurion in his armor frightens many NCR Troops. Weighs 26 lbs. AC Bonus:18, Norm. Resistance:25%, Laser Restance:15%, Fire Resistance:5%, Plasma Resistance:0%, Exp. Resistance:20%, Special Bonuses: Ceasar's Legion Disguise 'Combat Armor' 150 Denarius. 300 Caps. 350 NCR Dollars. Combat Armor is among the best forms of protection in the post-War Wasteland. Although expensive, the protection value of this armor and its variants is surpassed only by the few incarnations of power armor. Typically found in green. Weighs AC Bonus:'20 '''Norm. Resistance:'40% 'Laser Resistance:'60% 'Fire Resistance:'30% 'Plasma Resistance:'50% 'Exp. Resistance:'40% 'Elec. Resistance:'50% '''Combat Armor Mk. II 300 denarius. 600 Caps. 650 NCR Dollars An even stronger version of the standard combat armor. AC Bonus:'25 '''Norm. Resistance:'40% 'Laser Resistance:'65% 'Fire Resistance:'35% 'Plasma Resistance:'50% 'Exp. Resistance:'45% 'Elec. Resistance:'55% '''Leather Jacket 10 denarius. 20 Caps. 25 NCR Dollars. Basic leather you could find at the local marital aid costume shop. Not strong, but better than nothing. Weighs 4 lbs. AC Bonus:'8 '''Norm. Resistance:'20% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'10% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'20% 'Elec. Resistance:'30% '''Leather Jacket, Combat 20 Denarius. 40 Caps. 45 NCR Dollars. Thicker, with little bits of hardened plate stitched under key parts. Weighs 6 lbs. AC Bonus:'18 '''Norm. Resistance:'30% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'25% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'20% 'Elec. Resistance:'30% '''Leather Armor 50 Denarius. 100 Caps. 150 NCR Dollars. Rough and tough, made of Cloth, Soft Leather, Hard Leather, and old bits of Police gear. Weighs 12 lbs. AC Bonus:'15 '''Norm. Resistance:'25% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'20% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'20% 'Elec. Resistance:'30% '''Leather Armor, Rienforced 75 denarius. 150 Caps. 200 NCR Dollars. Thicker, with less soft leather and old police bits and more Hard Leather, Reinforcement strips, and even some protective plates at the shoulders. Weighs 15 lbs. AC Bonus:'15 '''Norm. Resistance:'25% 'Laser Resistance:'20% 'Fire Resistance:'25% 'Plasma Resistance:'10% 'Exp. Resistance:'25% 'Elec. Resistance:'40% '''Heavy/Power Armor 'Metal Armor' 250 Denarius. 400 Caps. 450 NCR Dollars. Made from old automobile pieces and other waste-refuse, metal armor provides basic protection. Weighs 30 lbs. AC Bonus:'10 '''Norm. Resistance:'30% 'Laser Resistance:'75% 'Fire Resistance:'10% 'Plasma Resistance:'20% 'Exp. Resistance:'25% 'Elec. Resistance:'0% '''Metal Armor, Reinforced 500 Denarius. 1,000 Caps. 1,500 NCR Dollars. Like medieval plate armor, but recycled and smelted from good old wasteland steel. Weighs 35 lbs. AC Bonus:'15 '''Norm. Resistance:'35% 'Laser Resistance:'80% 'Fire Resistance:'15% 'Plasma Resistance:'25% 'Exp. Resistance:'30% 'Elec. Resistance:'10% '''T-45d Power Armor 1,000 Denarius. 2,000 caps. 2,500 NCR Dollars. The T-45d Power Armor was the first version of Power Armor to be successfully deployed in battle by the United States in 2067 during the Sino-American War. After the Great War, it was employed by several factions, including the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel and the Brotherhood Outcasts, and can come in BOS or Outkast colors. 'T-51b Power Armor' 3,000 Denarius. 6,000 Caps. 6,575 NCR Dollars. The T-51b Powered Infantry Armor represented the peak of armored infantry technology before the Great War, developed in the laboratories of the West Tek Research Facility. At the end of the Anchorage Reclamation in Janury 2077, the armor had become standard issue for American Soldiers in the Army's Mechanized Cavalry Regiments. Now, only the most technologically advanced factions with ties to the pre-Great War American military or federal government, such as the Brotherhood of Steel or the Enclave, have access to this type of Power Armor. AC Bonus:'25 '''Norm. Resistance:'40% 'Laser Resistance:'80% 'Fire Resistance:'60% 'Plasma Resistance:'40% 'Exp. Resistance:'50% 'Elec. Resistance:'40% '''Special Bonuses: +3 Strength, cannot exceed 10 total; +30% Radiation Resistance 'T51b Power Armor, Hardened' AC Bonus: Norm. Resistance: Laser Resistance: Fire Resistance: Plasma Resistance: Exp. Resistance: Elec. Resistance: 'Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor' 1,500 Denarius. 2,000 Caps. 2,500 NCR Dollars An extremely advanced version of powered armor. It is similar to the T51b designs, yet less rounded and almost "spiked" in appearance. This armor is rare and generally only found among Enclave weapons caches and on Enclave soldiers. Weighs 45lbs. AC Bonus:'30 '''Norm. Resistance:'55% 'Laser Resistance:'90% 'Fire Resistance:'70% 'Plasma Resistance:'60% 'Exp. Resistance:'65% 'Elec. Resistance:'60% '''Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed 10 total 'Advanced (Enclave) Power Armor Mk. II' 2,000 Denarius. 3,000 Caps. 3,500 NCR Dollars. An even more advanced variety of the already extremely advance power armor. It looks exactly the same as Advanced Power Armor, but provides a bit more security. If you thought Advanced Power Armor was rare, Mk. II is even harder to find. Weighs 50lbs. AC Bonus:'35 '''Norm. Resistance:'60% 'Laser Resistance:'90% 'Fire Resistance:'70% 'Plasma Resistance:'60% 'Exp. Resistance:'70% 'Elec. Resistance:'65% '''Special Bonuses: +4 Strength; cannot exceed maximum STR 'Food' 'Alcohol' "You may want to slow down on the hard stuff, if you plan to drive." -Orely the Nightowl The Legion is not allowed alcohol, so prices in Denarii are not provided. 'Beer' 2 Caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Still being made all across the wastes by Bar owners and private brewers alike. While it is claimed that there are hundreds of recipes across the land, it is all essentially bitter Carbonated piss drink. It confers ST +1, CH +1, and -1 IN and a 5% addiction rate (Addiction -2 STR, -2 INT) 'Moonshine' 20 Caps, 40 NCR Dollars Distilled spirits exceeding 180 proof, this rough drink tastes like rubbing alcohol and leaves you passed out on the side of the road, face-down in the dirt. STR +2, CHA +2, INT -2, 25% Addiction Rate (Addiction STR -2, CHA -2, END -1) 'Scotch' 10 caps. 20 NCR Dollars. an alchoholic beverage like any other. Still made, and still tastes the same. usually mixed with other drinks for some odd reason. +2 CH,-1 IN. 20% addiction rate (Addiction -3 CHA) 'Vodka' 20 Caps. 40 NCR Dollars. Made from fermented potatoes, it was simple and cheap to make before, and still is. +2 ST, -1 IN, 20% addiction rate (Addiction -3 STR) 'Whiskey' 10 Caps, 20 NCR Dollars To Caravan gaurds, this is an all-time favorite, due to its availability and effective, um... effects. The most common form of hard liquor in the wasteland. +2 ST,+2 Cha, -2 IN. 25% addiction rate (Addiction -3 STR, -3 CHA) 'Wasteland Tequila' 30 Caps, 65 NCR Dollars This home-brewed concoction is famous for its ability to raise poison resistance... and induce vomiting. It confers +1 STR, +1 DT, +30% Poison Resistance (1 hour) 40% Addiction rate (Addiction -3 STR, -25% Poison Resistance) ''Drinks 'Nuka-Cola' 5 Denarius, 25 Caps, 50 NCR Dollars A version of cola that swept the nation, before the bombs fell. The glass bottle is very hard, but can be made in to a nice shiv, if done properly. This can also be cooled for increased HP, and less rads. Normal- Hp+5 and rads+4. 'Ice-cold Nuka-Cola' 6 Denarius, 35 Caps, 75 NCR Dollars Simply put, this version of Nuka-Cola has been chilled enough that drops of condensation form on the bottle. Oddly, cooling your Nuka-Colas reduce the amount of rads they provide, although finding somewhere to chill your Nuka-Colas could prove to be difficult. HPs +7, Rads +3 'Nuka-Cola Victory' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars This version of Nuka-Cola gives off a bright orange glow. The isotope contained within this refreshing, thirst-quenching beverage provides extra energy to keep you going! HPs +8, Rads +6, AP +2, PER -2 'Nuka-Cola Quartz' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars Nuka-Cola Quartz was discontinued in 2065 because of the unusually high fatality rate. However, the smooth taste of 23 flavors can't be disputed! HPs +10, Rads +8, DT +1, Lowlight Vision, END -3 'Nuka-Cola Quantum' 10 Denarius, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars Take the leap! Nuka-Cola Quantum has twice the energy of regular Nuka-Cola, twice the carbs, and twice the flavor! But did we mention? Nuka-Cola Quantum glows blue! By introducing a harmless amount of isotope-239 into our classic Nuka-Cola, we gave Nuka-Cola Quantum it's signature blue shine! So head to your nearest Super-Duper Mart and try new Nuka-Cola Quantum today! HPs +10, Rads +10, AP +1, INT -3 'Rum & Nuka' 7 Denarius, 70 Caps, 140 NCR Dollars A tasty combination of Nuka-Cola and cheap booze, providing that classic Nuka-Cola rush with a kick to the face. HPs +5, Rads +3, STR +1, INT -1 'Nuka-Cola Clear' Information is'nt provided for this tasty soft drink, because nobody really knows if it exists... 'Brahmin Milk' Denarius 3, 30 Caps, 60 NCR Dollars There's a reason settlements in the radioactive post-apocalyptia keep livestock, and it isn't just for the meat. Without some natural means to remove radiation the human populous (or neo-human as the Enclave would call it) would not have lasted as long as they have. The Brahmin serves that purpose, as its milk absorbs radiation. Each glass absorbs about 30 rads. Nobody's taken the time to figure out why Brahmin milk does this, or even how it works. Still, it's nice to have an alternative to Rad Away that isn't two-hundred years old. HPs +5, Rads -15, END -1 'Purified Water' Pure water, distilled, boiled, and flushed with RadAway. Entire tribes have been wiped completely off the face of the earth due to disputes over this life-giving drink. 'Dirty Water' Unclean drinking water, probably gathered from some old well, or collected via condensation from inside caves. However the means, this cloudy water generally hits you with a few rads, as well as disentary. 'Irradiated Water' Although "cleaner" than dirty water, this liquid has been sitting around radioactive waste containers or expelled nuclear ICBMs, and has become quite irradiated. "''Benign" Edibles '''Ant Meat 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Meat from the Abdomen or Thorax of the Giant version of Ant found across the US, this is actually a common form of food across the wastes, supplementing Brahmin meat where Brahmin are not found. +300 calories, -1 STR (30 Min.) 'Box of Noodles' 5 Denarius. 15 Caps. 20 NCR Dollars. Raw and crunchy noodles from before the bombs. Tasty compared to, say, Human Flesh. Compatitively rare across the lands, This does not affect value. since they aren't something worth dying over. +100 Calories 'Brahmin Steak' 3 Denarius. 7 Caps. 14 NCR Dollars. Meat from the Indiginous brahmin beast, it is the main source of protein and basic food across the wastes. +400 Calories 'Bubblegum' 1 Denarius, 1 Bottlecap, 1 NCR Dollar Hard and no longer sweet, this is essentially innedible rock across the wastes. But, to the health conscious waster, it is an alternative to tobaco chew. 'Cheezy Poofs' 1 Denarius. 2 Caps. 5 NCR Dollars. Crunchy rocks reminiscient of ancient cheese. Not healthy, but it could be used to keep someone alive off of basic calories and fats. 'Cram' 15 Denarius. 25 Caps. 40 NCR Dollars. Hog-snout in a tin that will and has lasted forever. It is a delicacy across the wastes, considered a kings feast to scavengers and raiders. +200 'Dandy Boy Apples' 10 Caps. 15 Caps. 25 NCR Dollars. Apple-Candies from before the bombs fell, they have hardened, and become a delectable source of sweetness and child bribery across the wastes. +50 Calories 'Dog Meat' 0 Denarius. 1 Caps. 0 NCR Dollars. The meat of canines such as dog, coyote and wolf, this meat is technically illegal within the NCR and thre Legion, as dogs and canines alike serve as friends and servants. But, across the wastes, dog still serves as an alternative to starvation. +200 Calories, -1 STR (30 min.) 'Fancy Lads Snack Cakes' 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Ancient snack cakes made of chocalate and vanilla or sticky cinnamon. Crusty but delicious, these are pretty good for a desert under the Mushroom clouds. +75 Calories 'Fruit' Prices vary depending on location. Mutfruit, Crunchy Mutfruit, Punga, Bannanna Yucca, Berries, Apples, Pears, Bannanas, ETC. +500 'Iguana-on-a-stick' 5 Denarius. 10 caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Iguanas were a popular pet before the bombs dropped, and their descendants that lived repopulated the wastes at alarming rates, and due to their sluggish nature, they have proved easy to hunt and eat, making them staples of less evolved societies of survivors. +100 Calories 'Meat Jerky' 1 Denarius, 5 Caps, 5 NCR Dollars The dried meat of dogs, cats, birds, humans, mole rats, or any other edible animal with meat. 'Mirelurk Cakes' 2 Denarius, 10 Caps, 15 NCR Dollars Basically, mirelurk meat, mashed in a bowl, with parsely, breadcrumbs, a little brahmin milk, and a couple eggs, making delicious fist-sized cakes. 'Mirelurk Meat' 5 Denarius, 20 Caps, 40 NCR Dollars Very simply, this is the meat harvested from mirelurks, mirelurk hunters, and mirelurk kings. Surprisingly tasty, mirelurks are hunted (kinda) across the wasteland for this nourishing food source. 'Nukalurk Meat' Denarii ???, 50 Caps, NCR Dollars ??? This meat comes directly from the fabled Nuka-Lurk, offering the benefits of both Nuka-Cola Quantum and Mirelurk meat, at the cost of twice as many rads. Rare and much sought after by ghouls, Nuka-Lurk meat insites brawls and arguments across the wasteland. HPs +30, Rads +15, STR -1 (30 minutes) 'Potato Crisps' 1 Denarii, 5 Caps, 10 NCR Dollars A small box of thinly sliced potatoes, fried in vegetable oil. HPs +3, Rads +1 'Salsbury Steak' An entire dinner entree, complete with peas and a brownie dessert! Salisbury steak offers a great deal of calories while only tasting "slightly" like wet cardboard. 'Squirrel on a Stick' Squirrel (?) bits skewed on a handy stick, for convenience! 'Strange Meat' Strange Meat comes from the most dangerous of all animals, and is an extremely delicious if rare delicacy, but mostly enjoyed by raiders and super mutants. It is rumored to be great with fava beans, whatever they are 'Yoa Gui Meat' Essentially It's the meat from a You Guai. Stringy and slightly spicy, this meat sits uneasily in the stomache, however, the combat benefits from eating Yao Guai meat make you feal somewhat safer. HPs +15, Rads +8, Melee Damage +5 END -1 'Yum Yum Devilled Eggs' This unsuspecting, brightly colored box contains 200 year old eggs! Don't worry they were completely dehydrated, making them an exciting and crunchy treat! 'Sugar Bombs' This crunchy sugar-coated corn cereal is perfect for a light snack, stays crisp for centuries, and goes great with low-fat or skim brahmin milk! HPs +3, Rads +3, AP +1 'Radioactive GumDrops' These ancient candies weren't originally radioactive, although due to unforseen past events, they picked up a slight glow. Although they provide no real nourishment in the wasteland, they give you an awesome sugar rush! HP +1, Rads +1 Miscellaneous Home and Garden Leaf Blower Vacuum Cleaner Junk Scrap Metal Scrap Electronics Parts Conductor Lawnmower Blade Sensor Module 'Usefull Items' 'Stealth Boy' 150 Denarius, 300 Caps, 450 NCR Dollars The RobCo Stealth Boy 3001 is a personal stealth device worn on one's wrist. It generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other making the bearer almost invisible to the untrained eye. Characters attempting to detect needs to roll sucessfully vs. 8x Perception, unless using other means of detection (Infra-red, Radar, etc.) +75% Sneak +100 Stealth Field; Requires 10 Small Energy Cells to fully recharge. Lasts 10 minutes on a full charge. 'Pip-Boy 3000' "The player is equipped with the PipBoy 3000A, but it is indicated that there are other 3000 models, with A being one of the oldest. The Pip-Boy 3000A is worn on the character's left forearm. This multifunction device has been programmed by Pip-Boy developers to display the wearer's stats, area maps, inventory, and item properties. It also includes a geiger counter and a radio, and its screen doubles as a flashlight. A user can set their color preference for the display." -The Vault Wiki, Science +10% Weapons 'Unarmed Weapons' 'Power Fist' 500 Denarius. 1000 Caps. 1500 NCR Dollars. The ultimate in Pre-war hand-to-hand technology, these little beauties are a rarity across the wastes. If not in the hands of some raider warlord, it's under B.O.S control. Min. ST: 1 W:7 lbs. Dmg: (1D12+11)+MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T:4 B: N/A 'Brass Knuckles' 10 denarius. 20 Caps. 25 NCR Dollars. Essentially four rings of brass melded to a palm-grip, the brass knuckles make unarmed combat more deadly. 'Melee Weapons' 'Baseball Bat' 5 Denarius. 10 Caps. 15 NCR Dollars. Ancient wooden bats from a bygone age, baseball bats still prove to be deadly and easy to aquire wepons in the Wastes. 'Cattle Prod' 10 Denarius. 35 Caps. 20 NCR Dollars. The cattle prod is an NCR invention, made from old cow prods and fission batteries. Sending lethal shocks beyond an arms reach is something NCR officers and lawmen is an affordable neccesity. For others, it's a priviledge. 'Chinese Officers Sword' 40 Denarius. 80 Caps. 130 NCR Dollars. Relics from the Sino-America war, many were brought back to the US by trophy keeping American soldiers. After the bombs fell, they fell into various hands over the years. In the Wastes, they are quite common in the East, but very rare in the West. 'Rebar Club' 50 Denarii, 100 Caps, 200 NCR Dollars Favored by the Nightkin, this simple tool is devastating. Consisting of a chunk of sidewalk cement, and rebar rods affixed to a makeshift handle at the end. 'Combat Knife' 25 Denarius. 50 Caps. 75 NCR Dollars. basic combat knives both from Pre-war militaries and still made by some warrior groups in the land. Min. ST: 2 W: 2 lbs. Dmg: (1d8+2)+MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T: 4 B: N/A 'Knife' 5 Denarius. 10 Caps. 20 NCR Dollars. Steak knives from before the war, rusted beyond a doubt, but still kept with a deadly edge, these serve as common and deadly blades in the hands of many people over the Wastes. Min. ST: 2 W: 1 lbs. Dmg: 1d6 + MD Rng: 1 AP S: 3 T: 4 B: N/A 'Machete' free Denarius. 30 Caps. 60 NCR Dollars. The legion has perfected the art of machete making. Flat blades attached to wooden grips, these blades are enough to instill fear into any Soldiers heart. 'Police Baton' 10 denarius. 20 caps. 35 NCR Dollars. Old pre-war folding batons. Made to maim, not kill. But, due to aggressive usage over the years, It has been discovered: You CAN Kill someone with them! 'Ripper' 250 Denarius. 500 Caps. 750 NCR Dollars. Ancient handheld battle chainsaws, these are strong and durable meat-rippers. a Legionaries wet-dream. On a critical failure rippers jam and need a Repair check to fix (same as applying first aid to robots). Min STR: 3, Wgt: 6 lbs, Dam: MD + 4d4 + 4 (ignores DT/DR), Rng: 1, AP Cost: 4, T:5, B: N/A 'Sledgehammer' 50 Denarius. 75 Caps. 100 NCR Dollars. Big hammers that are used to hit things and crush them. Min STR: 4, Wgt 8 lbs, Dmg: MD +1d12 +10, Rng:1, AP Cost: 5, T:6 B: N/A 'Spear' free Denarius. 50 Caps. 75 NCR Dollars. Long pointy shafts of wood, metal, or even glass, these things stab well. Very well. Min St: 4 W: 1 lb. Dmg: (1d10+7) + MD Rng: 1 AP S: 4 T:5 B: N/A 'Super Sledge' 2,000 Denarius. 1,500 Caps. 2,000 NCR Dollars. The ultimate in two-handed death from your hands in a close range, super-sledges are old and powerful killers made from the wheel axel of some ancient mode of transportation. 'Chainsaw' 2,500 Denarii, 2,500 Caps, 3,000 NCR Dollars If you enjoy dismembering your foes in a eyeball-strewn, gut-ridden red mist, then this is the perfect weapon for you! After encountering a gasoline shortage in 2056, lawn and garden care providers adjusted this machine to run on bio-diesel and/or small energy cells. On a successful critical the chaisaw will quite literally rend through your foe, dismembering a limb (roll a d4, 1=right arm, 2=left arm, 3=right leg, 4=left leg (or equivelent)). However, on a critical failure, the chainsaw will blow up in your hands, causing 1d6+10 points of fire damage, and destroying the chainsaw. 5% jam rate. Min. STR: 7, Wgt.: 20 lbs, Dmg: MD +3d12+12, Rng:1, AP Cost:7, T:8, B:N/A (Ignores DT/DR) 'Thrown Weapons' 'Bottlecap Mine' An improvised explosive device (IED) composed of a limited edition Vault-Tec lunchbox, some form of high-order explosive, duct tape, a sensor unit, and a handful of bottlecaps for added shrapnel effect. 'Frag Grenade' A generic fragmentation grenade. Contains a small amout of high explosives, the container itself most of the damaging fragments. Explodes after 5 seconds of arming. Min. ST: 3 W:1 lb. Val: $150 Dmg: 3D8+2 Rng: 15 AP S:4 Dmg Type: Exp. Blast Radius: 5 meters. 'Frag Mine' Military grade ankle-biters, these lightweight ground explosives are easy to set, and devestating to find your foot on. 'Molotov Cocktail' A homemade flammable grenade. Usually made with high-grain alcohol or petrol in a bottle, Moltovs are the urban terrorist's weapon of choice, being relatively easy to use and produce. Min. ST: 3 W: 1 lb. Val: $50 Dmg: 3D4+6 Rng: 12 AP S:5 T:6 Dmg Type: Exp. Blast Radius: 3 meters. Burning Damage:1D4 for 1 round. 'Nuka Grenade' Nuka grenades are essentially a tin can filled with just the right amounts of drano cleaners, bleach, and that ever-so-hard to find Nuka-Cola Quantum! These little guys shower your opponents in an effervescent blue inferno inflicting fire, radiation, and impact damage. 'Plasma Grenade' A magnetically sealed plasma delivery unit, with detonating explosives. Creates a blast of superheated plasma on contact. Min. ST: 4 W:1 lb. Val: $300 Dmg: 4D10+10 Rng: 15 AP S:4 T:5 Dmg Type: Plasma, Blast Radius: 5 meters 'Plasma Mine' Just like their hand-held cousins, these "table-top" plasma mines inflict heavy amounts of plasma damage... and have a price to match that damage. 'Pulse Grenade' A electromagnetic pulse grenade, generating an intense magnetic field on detonation. Does not effect biological creatures. Contact fuse. Min. ST: 4 W:1 lb. Val: $250 Dmg: 10D10+10 Rng: 15 AP S:4 T:5 Dmg Type: EMP, Blast Radius: 5 meters 'Pulse Mine' ' ' 'Throwing Knife' A knife, made specifically for throwing. Made of titanium and laser sharpened. Min. ST: 3 W: 1 lb. Val: $100 Dmg: 1d4+2 Rng: 16 AP S: 5 T: 6 When Swinging this weapon AP S:4 T:5 and same damage is inflcted. ''Small Guns'' 'M1911A1' The classic Colt M1911 A1. Easy to use, accurate and with tremendous stopping power, this weapon will not let you down. The magazine holds 7 shots of .45 Caliber ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 3 lbs. Val: $500 Dmg: +7 Rng: 20 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Chinese 9mm Pistol' The magazine holds 7 shots of 9mm ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 3 lbs. Val: 1500$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 22 AP S: 4 T:6 B: N/A 'Colt 6520 10mm Pistol' The magazine holds 12 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Val: 250$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A '.44 Magnum Revolver' The weapon holds 6 shots of .44 Magnum ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 600$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 15 AP S: 4 T:5 B: N/A 'Desert Eagle .44' The magazine holds 8 shots of .44 Magnum ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 800$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A '.223 Pistol' A .223 rifle modified and cut down to a pistol. This is a very rare firearm, obviously made with love and skill. The weapon holds 5 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 3500$ Dmg: +16 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A '14mm Pistol' A Sig-Sauer 14mm Auto Pistol. Large, single shot handgun. Excellent craftmanship. . The magazine holds 6 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 1100$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 30 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Needler Pistol' You suspect this Bringham needler pistol was once used in scientific field studies. It uses small hard-plastic hypodermic darts as ammo. It's Magazine holds 10 darts. Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Val: 2200$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 24 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'PPK12 Gauss Pistol' Praised for its range and stopping power, the PPK12 Gauss Pistol is of German design. The pistol uses an electromagnetic field to propel rounds at tremendous speed and punch through almost any armor. It's Magazine holds 12 rounds of Electron Charge ammo. Min. ST: 4 W: 5 lbs. Val: 5250$ Dmg: +20 Rng: 50 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'H&K MP-10 10mm Submachine Gun' The magazine holds 30 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 5 lbs. Val: 1000$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 25/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/10 rounds 'F-N P90c 10mm Submachine Gun' The magazine holds 24 shots of 10mm ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 8 lbs. Val:2500$ Dmg: +9 Rng: 30/25 AP S: 4 T:5 B: 5/12 rounds '9mm Assault Rifle' The magazine holds 30 shots of 9mm ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W:5 Lbs. Val:1500$ Dmg: +8 Rng Rng:40/33 AP S: 5 T:6 B:1/3/Full Auto Rounds 'AK-112 Assault Rifle' The AK-112 Assault Rifle is an old military model of Soviet origin which replaced the aging Kalashnikov AK-47 and AKM assault rifles that were in service during the late 20th century. Chambered for 5mm ammunition, it utilizes a 24-round magazine and is capable of firing single-shot or in bursts. This weapon was considered aged and was being replaced, just prior to Great War. Min. ST: 5 W: 7 lbs. Val: 1300$ Dmg: +8 Rng: 45/38 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: 6/12 rounds 'XL70E3 Assault Rifle' The XL70E3 Enfield an experimental weapon at the time of the war. Manufactured, primarily, from high-strength polymers, the weapon is almost indestructible. It's light, fast firing, accurate, and can be broken down without the use of any tools. The Magazine holds 24 rounds of 5mm ammo Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 3000$ Dmg: +12 Rng: 45/38 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: 6/8 rounds 'H&K G11 Assault Rifle' This gun revolutionized assault weapon design. The weapon fires a caseless cartridge consisting of a block of propellant with a bullet buried inside. The resultant weight and space savings allow this weapon to have a very high magazine capacity The magazine holds 50 rounds of 4.7 mm caseless. Min. ST: 5 W: 8 lbs Val: 6500 Dmg: +8 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds. The G11E variant is electrically fired, and packs a reflex scope Min. ST: 6 W: 8 lbs Val: 8000 Dmg: +11 Rng: 40/35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/7 rounds 'FN FAL Assault Rifle' This rifle has been more widely used by armed forces than any other rifle in history. It's a reliable assault weapon for any terrain or tactical situation. The magazine holds 20 rounds 7.62 mm . Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs Val: 1500 Dmg: +6 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/10 rounds The HPFA varient has special chamber design that fires the rounds at a higher velocity, and can fire them twice as fast. Min. ST: 5 W: 20 lbs Val: 2250 Dmg: +9 Rng: 35/30 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/20 rounds M-14 The M-14 succeeded the M1 Garand as the standard US Army Rifle. It chambered the NATO standard 7.62mm round and like its predecessor, was noted for its reliability and ease of operation. The magazine holds 20 rounds of 7.62mm Min. ST: 5 W:10 lbs Val: 1500 Dmg: +7 Rng: 40 AP S: 4 T:5 B: 5/4 rounds 'Pipe Rifle' The chamber holds one 10mm bullet. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs Val: 200$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 20 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Colt Rangemaster Hunting Rifle' The magazine holds 10 shots of .223 ammunition. Min. ST: 5 W: 9 lbs. Val: 1000$ Dmg: +4 Rng: 40 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'DKS-501 Sniper Rifle' The DKS-501 Sniper Rifle is an excellent long range projectile weapon. Originally 7.62x51, versions chambered in other calibers are also common. The Magazine holds 5 rounds of 7.62 mm NATO. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 1900$ Dmg: +2d4+10 Rng: 60 AP S: 6 T: 7 B: N/A ThIs .223 Variant hold 6 rounds of ammo Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 2200$ Dmg: +2d4+9 Rng: 60 AP S: 6 T: 7 B: N/A 'M72 Gauss Rifle' The M72 Gauss Rifle is a weapon of German design. It uses an electromagnetic field to propel ammunition at high velocity. Its range, accuracy and penetrating power are almost unparalleled. The Magazine holds 20 rounds of 2mm Electron Charge. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs. Val: 8250$ Dmg: +30 Rng: 50 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A 'Shotgun' The Winchester Widowmaker Shotgun is a double-barreled 12 gauge shotgun with short barrels and a mahogany grip. Holds 2 rounds of 12-gauge ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 5 lbs Val: 800 Dmg: +10 Rng: 14 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A 'Sawed-off Shotgun' Someone took the time to chop the last few inches off the barrel and stock of this Winchester Widowmaker shotgun. Now the wide spread of this hand-cannon's short-barreled shots makes it perfect for short-range crowd control. Unfortunately, it has become near impossible to aim. Holds 2 rounds of 12-gauge ammunition. Min. ST: 4 W: 4 lbs Val: 800 Dmg: +11 Rng: 7 AP S: 5 T:N/A B: N/A 'Combat Shotgun' A Winchester City-Killer 12 gauge combat shotgun, bullpup variant. In excellent condition, it has the optional Desert Warfare environmental sealant modification for extra reliability. The weapon holds 12 rounds. Min. ST: 5 W: 10 lbs Val: 2750 Dmg: +13 Rng: 22/18 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/3 rounds 'H&K CAWS' The CAWS, short for Close Assault Weapons System, shotgun is a useful tool for close-range combat. The bullpup layout gives the weapon a short, easily handleable length while still retaining enough barrel length for its high velocity shells. The magazine holds 10 rounds Min. ST: 6 W: 6 lbs Val: 4750 Dmg: +13 Rng: 30/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds 'Pancor Jackhammer' The Jackhammer, despite its name, is an easy to control shotgun, even when fired on full automatic. The popular bullpup design, which places the magazine behind the trigger, makes the weapon well balanced & easy to control. The weapon holds 10 rounds Min. ST: 5 W: 12 lbs Val: 5000 Dmg: +17 Rng: 30/20 AP S: 5 T:6 B: 6/5 rounds Big Guns Light Support Weapon This squad-level support weapon has a bullpup design. The bullpup design makes it difficult to use while lying down. Because of this it was remanded to National Guard units. It, however, earned a reputation as a reliable weapon that packs a lot of punch for its size. The weapon holds 30 rounds. Min. ST: 6 W: 20 lbs. Val: 3750$ Dmg: +16 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/10 rounds Bozar The ultimate refinement of light support weaponry. Although somewhat finicky and prone to jamming if not kept scrupulously clean, the big weapon's accuracy and rate of fire more than makes up for its extra maintenance requirements. The weapon holds 30 rounds. Min. ST: 6 W: 20 lbs. Val: 5250$ Dmg: +21 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/15 rounds Minigun The Rockwell CZ53 Personal Minigun is a multi-barreled gatling gun firing 5mm ammunition over 60,000 RPM. When the Great War struck, it was already an aging design and was slowly being phased out. The weapons ammo box holds 120 rounds, or, if the weapon isin a emplacement, it can be belt fed Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 3800$ Dmg: +2 Rng: 35 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/40 rounds Advanced Minigun Rockwell designed the Avenger as the replacement for their aging CZ53 Personal Minigun. The Avenger's design improvements include improved gel-fin cooling and chromium plated barrel-bores, giving it greater range and lethality. . The weapons ammo box holds 120 rounds of 5mm ammunition, or, if the weapon is in a emplacement, it can be belt fed. Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 5000$ Dmg: +5 Rng: 40 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/40 rounds Vindicator Minigun The German Rheinmetal AG company created the ultimate minigun. The Vindicator throws over 90,000 caseless shells per minute down its six carbon-polymer barrels. As the pinnacle of Teutonic engineering skill, it is the ultimate hand-held weapon. The weapons ammo box holds 100 rounds. Min. ST: 7 W: 28 lbs. Val: 15250$ Dmg: +10 Rng: 30 AP S:N/A T:N/A B: 6/25 rounds Fat Man Gatling Laser Missile Launcher Energy Weapons Alien Blaster Wattz 1000 Laser Pistol. Civilian model, so the wattage is lower than police or military versions like the AEP7 Laser Pistol. The weapon holds 12 Small Energy Cells Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Cost: 1400 Dmg: 4d4+6 Rng: 35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle Having a very long range and accute accuracy, the laser rifle can be effectively used in long-distance combat. A Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle uses microfusion cells for more powerful lasers, and an extended barrel for longer range. The microfusion cells hold 12 rounds each. Min. ST: 6 W: 12 lbs. Cost: $5000 Dmg: 3d8+5 AP S:5 T:6 B: N/A AEP7 Laser Pistol The AEP7 is a military issue laser sidearm. It has greater stopping power, and a larger battery compartment, however, it's lack of extended focusing mechanism reduces its range. The weapon holds 30 Small Energy Cells Min. ST: 3 W: 4 lbs. Cost: 2100 Dmg: 3d6+9 Rng: 35 AP S: 5 T:6 B: N/A Laser Rifle Mesmetron Plasma Pistol Plasma Rifle Ammo Equally important than a gun, is ammo to fire from it. Ammo sets the base damage for a weapon, along with modifying how it interacts with armor. 2mm Electron Charge Value: 400 Vol:50 Weight: 1 lb AC: -30 DR: -20% Dmg: 3d6 .223 FMJ Value: 200 Vol:50 Weight: 2 lb AC: -20 DR: -20% Dmg: 4d4 .44 Magnum FMJ Value: 50 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -20% Dmg: 2d4 .44 Magnum JHP Value: 50 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +50% Dmg: 2d8+1 4.7 mm Caseless Value: 600 Vol:50 Weight: 1 lb AC: -5 DR: -10% Dmg: 3d6 5mm JHP Value: 100 Vol: 50 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +35% Dmg: 2d6 5mm AP Value: 350 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -35% Dmg: 1d4 7.62mmx51mm NATO Value: 150 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: -5 DR: -10% Dmg: 3d4 9mm Ball Value: 100 Vol: 20 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +10% Dmg: 1d6 '.45 Caliber' Value: 350 Vol: 10 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +30% Dmg: 2d8 10mm JHP Value: 300 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +25% Dmg: 2d8 10mm AP Value: 350 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -25% Dmg: 1d6 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells 12-gauge buckshot shells, not for use by children under the age of 3. Value: 225 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: +0% Dmg: 2d6 12 Gauge Slug Shells 12-gauge slug shells, for better Armor Penetration. Value: 250 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -20% Dmg: 2d6 12 Gauge Flechette Shells 12-gauge military Flechette shells, for use on unarmored targets. Value: 300 Vol: 22 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: +20% Dmg: 3d6+1 14mm AP Large caliber ammunition. 14mm armor piercing. Value: 150 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: -50% Dmg: 1d6 14mm HP Large caliber ammunition. 14mm Hollow Point Bear-Stopper rounds. Value: 350 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: 0 DR: +35% Dmg: 4d6 HN Needler Cartridge This cartridge appears to be ammo for the HN Needler Pistol. Each 'bullet' is a small hypodermic designed to inject a target with its contents upon impact. The Darts are currently empty Value: 250 Vol: 30 Weight: 1 lb AC: -20 DR: +0% Dmg: 4d4 HN AP Needler Cartridge This cartridge appears to be ammo for the HN Needler Pistol. Each 'bullet' is a small hypodermic designed to inject a target with its contents upon impact. The hypodermic tips are made of a strange alloy and are incredibly sharp. The Darts are currently empty. Value: 300 Vol: 24 Weight: 1 lb AC: -10 DR: +0% Dmg: 4d8 � Weapon Addons (idea By --Locusthorde 17:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC)) Note: Scopes work with the following equation: (Scope size x Weapon Range) + Perception Range Mod. Example: Your Character has a Hunting Rifle with a 5x Scope, and a Pe Range Mod of 17. His new range: (5 x 40) + 17= 217. He can now hit a target 217 meters (Hexes) away... cool! 2X Scope Fits: *Pistols *Rifles *SMGs *Custom Weapons (Railway Rifle) 5X Scope Fits *Rifles *Custom Weapons 10X Scope Fits *Rifles (I Dont Know how the below can work in game i've never played a tabletop RPG B4--Locusthorde 17:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC)) Silencers force a percentile roll, a light-duty silencer fired while successfully sneaking will force the target to roll vs. the 70%. The 70% is the chance to hear the shot. *Note, you can't critically hear something... "Light-Duty" Silencer Noise: 100>70 Fits *Pistols *Rifles *SMGs Silencer Noise: 100>40 Fits *Pistols *Rifles *SMGs *Low-Caliber A-Rifles Heavy-Duty Silencer Noise:100>10 (>30 for shotguns) Fits *Rifles *Shotguns *Custom weapons Super-Duty Silencer Noise:100>20 Fits *Big guns (Mini-gun Laser Mini-gun etc)